nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Melting
Melting is a high risk/high reward character. Gaining the right combination of mutations can make him really deadly. Features : Melting has only two HP, but he gains more XP. Melting gets one extra rad from each enemy. Enemies that usually don't drop radiation (I.D.P.D. troops, Small Green Rats ect.) will drop one rad. Special : Melting causes corpses and destroyed objects in the environment (damaged cacti, exploded barrels, etc) that are currently on the screen to explode, damaging any enemy and destroying any projectile caught in the blast. Unlike regular explosions, Melting's explosions don't destroy walls or props. As all Blood Explosions in the game, they do four damage per hit animation. Throne Butt : Melting's Throne Butt causes his special to emit three explosions per body/object instead of one. Gameplay : Melting is a high risk/reward character, as he starts with only two HP. This means he can be killed in one hit by everything except a maggot, a single shotgun pellet, or the barest touch from a fire. In order to use his ability effectively it is best to kill weaker enemies first and then explode their corpses on strong enemies. Killing either Giant Maggots or Maggot Nests with an explosive is a good way to spread lots of corpses around. : It is further worth noting that the Crown of Explosions doesn't affect Melting's explosive revenge. : Useful mutations: *Rhino Skin - getting this quickly is key to longterm survival; it mitigates Melting's most significant drawback and provides a crucial one- or two-hit cushion before death. *Throne Butt - triples your explosive power; can make Melting a veritable killing machine. *Impact Wrists - allows you to fling corpses around the map, expanding the kill radius of your explosive revenge. *Boiling Veins - makes you invulerable to explosions and fire when you don't have rhino skin as Melting's HP is below 4. Even with Rhino Skin Melting will only lose 2HP if he is at max health which still keeps him at a good amount of HP. *Euphoria - gives you 20% more time to destroy incoming projectiles with Explosive Revenge. *Long Arms - a deceptively useful mutation for Melting; at first glance it might seem like his nonexistent capacity to soak damage would render melee suboptimal due to the danger inherent to close-range combat, but Long Arms not only mitigates this danger, it enhances melee capacity to kill enemies through walls and then detonate them, a strategy which can clear entire rooms without your even having to enter them. *Plutonium Hunger - good for gathering all those extra rads Melting generates, and from a greater safe distance. *Second Stomach - combined with Rhino Skin, it ensures that you will reach max HP with but a single medkit in almost all cases. : Melting's much lower maximum HP, even with Rhino Skin, diminishes the utility of a number of mutations which might otherwise be highly valued; these include: *Bloodlust - without Rhino Skin, Bloodlust is effectively useless - with Melting, you're either at max HP, or you're dead. *Stress - the fire-rate buff provided by Stress is inversely proportional to percentage remaining of max HP; the lowest percentage Stress can ever reach on Melting is 40% incrase fire rate on half HP which essentially is a good thing, but that leaves the upper echelons of fire-rate enhancement unattainable. *Sharp Teeth - procs upon taking damage and with Melting's max HP value you don't want to do that. *Gamma Guts - the pool of enemies against which Gamma Guts can be used by Melting without dying is limited to those which deal no contact damage, sharply curtailing its utility. *Last Wish - without Rhino Skin, the most HP Melting can restore by taking Last Wish is one. *Second Stomach - much like Last Wish, Second Stomach is useless without Rhino Skin; it is immaterial for Melting whether the medkit restoring a single HP conveys two or four to any other character. Trivia *He is really tired and everything hurts him. *When Melting dies, he can use his special one last time which will explode his own body and every other corpse on screen, releasing a sad and hollow ghost. (Throne Butt doesn't affect these explosions.) *Melting's design came from "... the mix of hundreds of terrible sci-fi books in JW's head." -'' Rami Ismail *Prior to update #48 Melting had a slightly different color pallet. It was then changed so he looks ''"a bit less healthy" and less similar to Steroids. His b-skin and all mutation icons with Melting also got recolored. *One of the original five characters. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking